Tal vez
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: No muchos tienen un título como el que posee Po, y hay algo que uno de sus amigos no se puede explicar con relación a eso. Por lo que este decide resolver sus dudas preguntándole al respecto. (La imagen de portada le pertenece a: @andyourteeth)


**_Kung Fu Panda y TODO lo relacionado a esto NO me pertenece, le pertenece a DreamWorks. _**

**_La idea principal de todo esto tampoco es enteramente mía, yo solo soy un fan al que se le ocurrió una historia a base de leer un cómic hecho por otro fan en Tumblr._**

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos, lectores y lectoras de FF! A este One-shot que se me vino a la cabeza y terminé en menos de un mes (mientras no he actualizado mi primer Fic en más de 3 meses... xD soy una miseria de escritor, lo sé).**

**Antes de comenzar, tengo que agradecerle a la persona que me ayudo también con el Crossover que comencé este año ****(****la-perla's mermaid****, por si no lo recuerdan)****, ya que también fue mi beta para esto.**

_**Última edición: 02/09/2020.**_

**Pero ya, dejando de contar más de mi vida...**

* * *

**¡Sigamos con el Fic!**

* * *

**"Tal vez".**

Era un día especial en el Valle de la Paz. Las calles estaban adornadas con lámparas coloridas colocadas por doquier para la ocasión, este día se iba a celebrar el festival de primavera y muchas personas estaban reunidas en la aldea para festejarlo.

Luego de la derrota de Kai, Po decidió pasar unas últimas fiestas con sus amigos en el Valle antes de volver a la aldea de pandas, ya que tenía que asistir a un evento para el cual necesitaban la presencia del Guerrero Dragón.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla decidieron pasar el último día de su estancia en el Valle junto a él, y pasaron todo el día recorriendo las alegres calles del Valle. Mono llegó a causar que el grupo de chicos se riese algunas veces con sus ocurrencias, aunque Po se distraía muy a menudo por los puestos de comida que veían pasar. Grulla les contó algunas historias sobre el festival que su mamá le contaba cuando era más pequeño y Mantis les llegó a contar un poco más sobre la vida de su padre y lo grandioso que este era... Oh, y también les contó en detalle el cómo su madre se lo comió. Algo que muy probablemente no se querrían ni imaginar.

El grupo de Maestros seguía caminando por la aldea hasta que llegaron a la calle central, donde vieron como varios niños les pasaron corriendo por un lado y jugaban los unos con los otros. Al caminar un poco más por allí se encontraron con un gran árbol que llegaba a rozar las nubes de lo alto que era. Y, formando un círculo a su alrededor, había algunos puestos de comerciantes que vendían vegetales y comestibles.

"Buah... ¿Desde cuándo está este árbol en la aldea?" Preguntó Po al resto, mirando hacia el cielo, asombrado por lo alto que era el árbol que tenían en frente. Mono se rascó la cabeza, intentando recordarlo. Mantis y Grulla, sin embargo, notaron como cerca de uno de los puestos cercanos estaba Tigresa caminando y saludando a la gente del Valle. Estos dos últimos se lanzaron miradas cómplices y solo se limitaron a seguir el paso a los otros dos Maestros.

"No puedo recordarlo, para serte honesto," Respondió Grulla, caminando al lado del panda, "Pero... Po, hace mucho tiempo que he querido preguntarte esto... Es que quiero sacarme una duda que he tenido por mucho tiempo en mi cabeza..."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Verás, hay muchas hembras que matarían por tener una cita con _El Guerrero Dragón_. Y algo que no me puedo explicar, es el porqué, aún sabiendo que jamás te responderán con un 'no', no has intentado nunca salir con alguien." La explicación de Grulla resonó un poco en la cabeza de Po, pero no hubo reacción alguna del panda, quien siguió caminando junto a ellos con una mirada inexpresiva. "¿No crees que deberías intentarlo?"

Caminando por uno de los puestos, una cerda y una coneja se le quedaron viendo al panda y ambas lo saludaron dedicándole un: "Hola, _Guerrero Dragón_..." De manera coqueta.

A lo que el panda solo respondió con un: "Uh... Hola, señoritas." Agitando un poco su mano, sin prestarle mucha atención al tono con el que ellas lo habían saludado.

"Creo que deberías intentar salir con alguien, Po. Ya que, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez una de ellas podría ser la indicada."

"Nah. No tengo tiempo para eso," Respondió Po a secas, parando completamente para mirar uno de los puestos. Dejando algo confuso a Grulla, quien lo miró sin entender lo que pasaba en la cabeza de ese panda. "Estoy muy ocupado, ¿sabes? Siempre estoy entrenando, cocinando la cena, comiendo dicha cena, pasando tiempo con mis papás, entrenando un poco más y comiendo un poco más..." Explicó Po, muy seguro de sus palabras. "Y, ya sabes, haciendo todas esas cosas de Guerrero Dragón."

"Jmm..." Grulla lo miró con suspicacia sin creerse la excusa, y riendo por lo bajo, murmuró, "Eso... O ya tienes a alguien en mente."

El panda, desviando su mirada, notó como Grulla se fue alejando lentamente hacia donde Mantis le estaba contando algo a Mono. En ese breve momento, Po quedó solo y en un susurro contestó "Tal vez...". Pensando que nadie lo veía, se dio el lujo de mirar con anhelo hacia la distancia como Tigresa, en uno de los puestos cercanos, le entregaba un pergamino a un ganso comerciante.

Mono, Mantis y Grulla oyeron al panda decir aquello y, sonriendo al ver al panda embobado, susurraron al unísono "Lo sabía..."

**Fin.**

* * *

**¡Feliz 2020! ¡Felices fiestas y/o navidad!, ¡y todo lo que me haya pasado de felicitar!**

**Sinceramente, espero que su comienzo en 2020 no haya sido tan desastroso a como lo fue el mío... Presiento que este año me va a tener muchas sorpresas que no me van a gustar, pero intentaré hacer todo lo posible para seguir avanzando.**

**Esto es más como una interpretación algo distinta de un cómic que vi hace unos meses, y no quise dejarlos sin algo por tanto tiempo. Así que, ¿qué mejor que empezar el año con un One-shot como este?**

**Si quieren saber más sobre el cómic de donde saqué la inspiración para escribir todo esto, pueden buscar al artista "andyourteeth" en Tumblr y lo encontraran. Y si quieren, también pueden ver el resto de sus trabajos.**

**Muy pronto haré otro One-shot que tenía planeado usar para participar en un concurso, pero que creo que terminaré publicándolo como algo fuera de eso por motivos que explicaré cuando sea el momento.**

**Sin más que decir, recuereden que las cuentas siempre deben de pagarse, el insomnio puede llegar a afectarte de distintas maneras, y no olviden que el anime de Dalas y Wismichu pronto llegará a una conclusión.**

**Nos vemos y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
